La malle à Esope
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Vive le court ! Divers drabbles ou ficlets sur les illustres chevaliers. Nouveau drabble : Unrequested love, Shaka et Ikki.
1. La vision de Siegfried

Titre : La vision de Siegfried

Thème : Siegfried/Hilda

Genre : lyrique (très)

Nombre de mots : 89

Disclaimer : la Geste du chevalier Seiya ;p est la propriété de Masami Kurumada et de la Toiei. Tout le reste n'est que littérature et mythologie (hommage à la chanson de Roland et autres)…

I

Au milieu des pins secoués par la tempête, Siegfried tombe à genoux dans la clairière.

Il sent sa force le quitter.

Ses paumes sont tournées vers le ciel, les flocons traversent ses doigts.

Il sent son âme l'abandonner.

_Cette neige qui tombe inlassablement, elle ressemble tant à ma bien aimée... _

_Et son cœur est devenu pareil à ce ciel tourmenté. _

On dit que Parsifal s'arrêta un jour, en extase devant des gouttes de sang tombées sur la neige.

Elles lui rappelaient la dame à qui il avait porté allégeance...


	2. Aurore

Thème : « les doigts de l'aurore », prompté par Leliel's Lullaby.

Personnages : Camus et Hyôga

Genre : camusite

Nombre de mots : 362

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_, ses personnages, son univers… ne sont pas à moi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'y promener, en tout bien tout honneur ;)

II

Le petit Hyoga souffla sur ses moufles puis les débarrassa de la fine pellicule de neige qui les recouvrait. Il était encore loin de posséder la résistance au froid dont disposait son jeune maître. Bras nus, l'adolescent se tenait au sommet de la dune de neige scintillante, et ses longs cheveux indigo faisaient sur le paysage blanc comme une tache de couleur franche et abstraite choisie par un peintre russe.

Son disciple lui vouait une si grande admiration. Il admirait la prestance de l'adolescent, le savoir mystérieux dont il lui faisait part, par bribes, sa maîtrise de l'eau et des glaces, qu'il manipulait d'une seule main, entre ses longs ongles diaphanes. Il admirait le regard décidé et énigmatique qui parfaisait son visage fin, deux yeux d'un bleu profond soulignés de sourcils comme des flammes qui en appuyaient la force et l'ambiguïté.

Il admirait aussi naturellement ses mains, si différentes des mains des autres hommes. Elles étaient comme son visage, fortes et fines à la fois, pâles, et il semblait à Hyoga que ses longs ongles étaient là pour attester de leur puissance.

o

L'enfant blond se promit que quand il serait grand, il se laisserait pousser les ongles à la manière de son maître. Peut-être alors, quand il serait « comme lui », quand il serait un reflet en forme d'hommage du jeune homme adoré, il découvrirait de ses propres yeux l'univers mystérieux caché sous son regard.

Qu'y avait-il derrière son regard ? Quel était ce monde que Camus connaissait et qu'il parcourait seul ? Le naïf Hyoga y songeait tout un univers, rythmé de portiques en ruines et de statues de femmes au regard absent.

Puis de grandes étendues de forêts profondes et noires. Un pays hanté par la Reine des Neiges, qui glissait sur les plaines dans son char mauve en laissant derrière elle un bruit de soie.

Tous les secrets de l'aurore du grand nord qu'ils restaient parfois regarder tous deux, alors que Camus lui disait, le visage fermé mais intense, que ce qu'elle laissait tomber de sa jarre, Aurore, en de lourds plis irisés, c'étaient les rayons à venir d'un monde plus beau, moins cruel pour les hommes.


	3. L'enfer

Titre : L'enfer

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est copyright Kurumada, Shueisha, Toiei.

Remarques diverses : un drabble plutôt inégal qui m'avait été inspiré par la fin du drama 3 de la Memorial box ( fin de l'épisode du combat des bronze contre Ikki). Plus une esquisse pour quelque chose de plus long, même si ça a son unité propre.

J'ai repris quelques éléments du manga (comme Esméralda qui n'est pas la fille de Guilty).

Sinon c'est basé sur la célèbre phrase de Tatsumi « L'île de la Mort, c'est l'enfer » (réplique pour le moins comique en français, en vo c'est l'île de la reine de la mort ou mieux l'île de la reine Mort ;p manque plus que la faucheuse et les cyprès!!). Phrase qui sera également la réponse d'Ikki à Seiya qui lui demande ce qui s'est passé là-bas dans le drama susnommé.

Pov Ikki sinon, à partir du moment où il se fait envoyer sur l'île de Deathqueen.

III

La brûlure du fouet des valets de la Fondation sur son dos, bien qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais, cela encore, ce n'était pas grand-chose, comparé à ce qui devait l'attendre là-bas.

La solitude dans la cale du cargo qui l'emmenait sur l'île de la Mort, alors qu'il ruminait vengeance, non, cela non plus, ce n'était pas encore l'enfer.

La chaleur écrasante, les coups répétés de son maître Guilty, le masque grimaçant de la déesse de la mort sur ce fantôme de force brute, et la Peur, la peur comme une masse de plomb au creux du ventre. Six ans et cela était devenu une routine, sa vie.

Pff… Tatsumi ! Serait-ce qu'on s'habitue à tout, même à l'enfer?

On vit pour ce bref moment qui précède le coma, le soir, pour la première inspiration du matin avant que l'on se souvienne qui et où l'on est, pour un instant de solitude au milieu du jour où l'on soit simplement libre de ses pensées, d'être soi, et pour la douceur d'une jeune fille vendue, comme vous, par tous les rats qui peuplent cette terre.

Non, même l'île de la Mort, ce n'était pas encore l'enfer…

Une cascade de cheveux blonds comme l'or sur le visage du souvenir, ce visage me regardait souvent, autrefois, et me regarde encore.

« Tu vas réussir Ikki, et alors nous partirons ensemble », murmurait la jeune fille en serrant dans ses mains tendres ses poings meurtris. « Tu vois, il y a encore une raison d'espérer… Et tant que l'on peut s'accrocher à l'avenir, survivre a encore un sens. »

Ni la certitude de la défaite et de la mort, le dernier jour, ni l'évocation de la perte de l'armure légendaire qui trônait au cœur du volcan...

« Hais tes parents qui ont fait de toi un orphelin! Hais ton frère à cause de qui tu es ici! Hais la fondation qui t'a envoyé ici sans scrupule! »

Non, l'Enfer c'était…

Un trait acéré sembla traverser l'œil du jeune Japonais, une aiguille brûlante dans les méandres de chair brune de son cerveau.

Alors il avait fini par la tuer _elle aussi_, il les avait tous tués, et elle aussi…

Le regard d'Ikki se fit vide, aussi vide que le cadavre de son amour, et tout n'était plus que nausée, tout ne sera jamais plus que nausée, vengeance, alors que l'horreur comme une spirale l'emportait hors du monde des vivants.

« Oui, c'est cela Ikki… la Haine! C'est elle qui te donnera la force suffisante pour accéder à la plus puissante de toutes les armures! Car ceux seuls qui possèdent la véritable haine… sont ceux qui vivent en Enfer.»


	4. Eloge de la servitude

Avertissement : yaoi, couple peu courant.

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada et les autres.

Couple : Aldébaran/Kanon (Aldébaran dessus :p)

Genre : romance, humour, grave sérieux.

Nombre de mots : 513

Petit one-shot écrit sur demande pour le « multifandom kink meme » de Drakys sur LiveJournal. Toute la partie sur Athéna ainsi que le vieil homme et la mer :p ne sont pas à prendre au premier degré bien sûr !

IV

Kanon détestait obéir, ou se sentir inférieur, ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la cellule du Cap Sounion d'abord, à fomenter la bataille du Sanctuaire sous-marin ensuite.

La série de ses expiations semblait pourtant avoir infléchi de manière décisive le déroulement de son caractère. Le trident reçu en plein poitrail puis le supplice du Scorpion avaient comme réveillé une part secrète de masochisme chez le marina, s'ils n'en étaient pas plutôt une sourde expression, poussés à la surface par la brusque contemplation des figures du passé.

« Les fiers chevaliers du Sanctuaire »…

Son admiration pour Saori n'avait guère mis à mal cette nouvelle attitude.

La jeune fille lui avait montré la beauté du don de soi, de l'offrande sacrificielle pour un plus grand bien, de l'abandon à l'intérêt commun.

Consacré remplaçant de son frère, Kanon s'était efforcé de remplir ces idéaux du mieux qu'il pouvait, collaborant avec la poignée de chevaliers d'or qui avaient survécu à la guerre et se chargeant d'insupportables apprentis.

&

Or il advint qu'un jour, à force de réunions en tout genre, Kanon se rendit compte qu'Aldébaran se troublait en sa compagnie plus que de raison. Curieux, le Gémeaux prit ses renseignements auprès de Mû, et il s'avéra que le taureau n'était pas si taureau qu'on pouvait le croire, et qu'il avait des goûts tout aussi particuliers que lui…

Kanon en ricana pendant plusieurs jours, amusé et taquiné par une petite fierté bien compréhensible, jusqu'à ce que des doutes sur l'orthodoxie de sa conduite, à la vue de l'Immaculée, étreignent sa récente conscience romantique.

Il demanda conseil à sa déesse. Toute vêtue de blanc, le berçant de son cosmos, le flattant de ses petites mains pures, elle lui dit que l'amour d'autrui ne devait jamais être méprisé, et que pareil à un doux soleil, il peut parfois tant nous réchauffer qu'il fait naître en retour l'amour dans notre cœur.

Le Nouveau Kanon comprit le message. Et telle la divinité japonaise qui porte son nom, pour l'amour du prochain, pour le salut de son âme, il n'hésita pas à s'offrir.

Le plus amusant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que le Kanon Égoïste ne le regretta même pas.

Quand il s'agissait de compter fleurette, Aldébaran comptait les fleurs, mais quand il s'agissait de dompter du marina, le Taureau montrait une détermination sur laquelle Hemingway aurait pu écrire tout un roman.

Kanon n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à se faire dominer, à sentir le joug d'une ossature encore plus puissante que la sienne. Aldébaran n'aurait jamais rêvé partenaire adapté à sa taille plus docile, ouvert à toutes les expérimentations.

Et Saori n'avait pas tort : à force de le regarder, Kanon finit par trouver bien du charme à ce visage aux traits solides de colosse amérindien, à ce regard mystérieux ombré de sourcils sombres, à cette chevelure si brune qu'elle en avait des reflets violets.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand mal à se sentir faible, si c'était pour se perdre dans le dédale de cet homme.

Celui qui admirait, chérissait, adorait… et se soumettait.

C'était toujours une manière de se réconcilier avec Lui.


	5. Le véritable amour

Titre : Le véritable amour

Prompt : serviette

Personnages : Ikki et Shaka

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 230

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ appartient à Masami Kurumada et à la Toei.

Drabble écrit dans le cadre de la communauté Frenchdrabble, pour le thème de la semaine.

* * *

V

En réalité, il s'était déjà demandé comment certains sages et autres Grecs du passé avaient pu tenir l'amour entre hommes pour supérieur à celui qui unit un homme et une femme…

Peut-être parce que l'amour entre hommes et femmes était si ancré dans les habitudes qu'il en devenait presque automatique et médiocre. Car comment savoir si l'on aime, quand on nous a déjà montré qui l'on doit aimer ?

Peut-être parce qu'il semblait une duperie où l'amour-propre et le sexe cherchent leur rassasiement commun, un carnaval d'appâts grotesque qui fit tant d'innocentes victimes parmi les non initiés.

Peut-être parce qu'en des temps où la femme était privée d'une vie libre elle en devenait souvent calculatrice, vénale et jalouse, et que l'amour sans estime ne pouvait ni durer ni satisfaire une âme noble.

Peut-être enfin pour la simple raison que si un tel amour était assez fort pour perdurer, surpasser les interdits divers et se manifester involontairement devant lui, il devait être plus profond que tous les autres, et aucunement haïssable.

o

C'était à tout cela que songeait Ikki au moment où son ancien ennemi, en robe de moine, au milieu du brouhaha qui concluait le banquet, lui offrait discrètement sur un plateau une petite serviette blanche et chaude.

Il n'avait jamais pensé pour la norme et n'arrivait pas à se consoler de la tristesse sur son beau visage.


	6. Mardi gras

Titre : Mardi gras

Personnages : Deathmask

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 89

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ appartient à Masami Kurumada et à la Toei.

* * *

VI

S'il y avait une bonne chose de son enfance dont il se plaisait à se souvenir, c'étaient bien les beignets de pré-Carême, qui lui laissaient les doigts luisants de graisse et le menton couvert de sucre.

Aujourd'hui, il était adulte, il venait d'avoir quinze ans, la lumière blanche de l'hiver faisait rutiler les arêtes de son armure, mais il les savourait d'autant plus, rompant lascivement la pâte qu'il enfilait à grandes lanières dans sa bouche, sans considération aucune pour les paysans tremblants entassés dans un coin de la pièce.


	7. La douceur

Titre : La douceur

Personnages : Ikki

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 105

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ appartient à Masami Kurumada et à la Toei.

* * *

VII

Contrairement à ce que laissaient croire son comportement et ses apparences brutes, Ikki ne méprisait pas la douceur. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait d'abord connue incarnée par son frère, et que les liens du sang ajoutés aux aléas du destin ne pouvaient qu'obliger un cœur bon à aimer l'image de cet autre soi-même, une image qui faisait partie de sa vie depuis le tout début… Shun était son unique famille.

Pourtant Ikki admirait la douceur comme on peut admirer quelque chose qui nous est complètement étranger, avec la déférence que l'on voue aux mystères.

Il avait pris Pandore en pitié, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.


	8. Misty

Titre : Misty

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 169

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ appartient à Masami Kurumada et à la Toei.

* * *

VIII

Le chevalier d'argent du Lézard était unanimement aimé et respecté au Sanctuaire.

Plus que Marine, qui avait tendance à rester à l'écart, ne se familiarisant qu'avec ceux qui faisaient le premier pas (comme Aiolia du Lion) – il n'y avait pas à s'étonner que ces Asiatiques demeurent à la frange, s'ils ne cherchaient pas à s'intégrer, voilà ce que certains pensaient.

Quant à Algol, il était admiré pour sa puissance et pour son calme ; mais ce n'était pas le genre de personne à qui l'on ose se confier, plutôt que l'on redoute dans un coin de l'esprit, tout comme Astérion, dont le pouvoir particulier avait tendance à raidir ceux qui n'étaient pas ses plus proches amis.

Non, Misty était lui d'un abord facile et agréable, malgré son orgueil. Il n'avait jamais une parole blessante, ni n'était en retour par d'autres blessé. Sa beauté, sa force et sa confiance en lui-même en faisaient le chef naturel des chevaliers d'argent, et même la compagnie idéale…

Il n'avait jamais connu la douleur.


	9. Légèreté

Titre : Légèreté

Pairing : Ikki/Shaka

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 545

Drabble inspiré par le thème « légèreté » de la communauté Livejournal mf_100_mots.

* * *

IX

Une des choses que Shaka appréciait chez son frère d'armes était cette capacité à transpirer le détachement.

Quand adossé contre un mur, à l'écart des autres, les bras croisés, il arborait le visage plein d'ennui des gens non concernés par exemple... Ou quand il mangeait distraitement, comme si cela n'avait pour lui aucune importance.

Tout à sa curiosité philosophique, le bouddhiste en était venu à se demander si le matin Ikki s'habillait avec la même désinvolture – en tout cas la diversité de ses vêtements prouvait qu'il ne s'attardait pas longtemps à choisir sa tenue.

Il l'avait aperçu une fois nageant dans la mer, et cette vision l'avait bouleversé sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Ikki nageait le crawl, en suivant la côte.

Quelque chose de divin découlait de ce renoncement, une forme de sérénité.

Shaka se demanda pourquoi il était allé nager, et cette question dessinait un mince pli entre ses sourcils d'or.

Il se demanda ensuite ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il nageait, ce qu'il pensait… ce à quoi il aspirait.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, puis soulever sa peau pour le sentir vivre – être toujours auprès de lui.

Finalement, un jour Ikki traversa le temple du moine avec nonchalance et lui lança, avec tout le mépris qu'on destine aux statues, qu'il était juste désespérant d'impassibilité.


	10. Les motifs

Titre : Les motifs

Personnage : Albérich de Megrez

Rating : PG

Thème/défi : motifs

Nombre de mots : 100

Note : drabble écrit pour la communauté mf_100 mots. Encore un texte qui va déchaîner l'enthousiasme des foules ! (c'est ironique…)

* * *

X

Oui, Albérich aimait les motifs.

Nobles héraldiques de sa lignée, fleurs anciennes des tapisseries usées de son château. Passementerie délicate de ses chemises, ornements subtils de ses bijoux. Choses très anciennes, réservées, que ne caresse qu'un œil averti…  
Qui faisaient de lui un être unique.

Petits dessins presque enfantins, rythmant un ouvrage complexe. Lignes incurvées, pleins et déliés – il les connaissait tous, et ils bondissaient dans sa tête.  
Trait poussé sans blanc, ininterrompu, de sa pensée, fleurissant en volutes dans la flamme froide de son esprit.

Car rien n'était plus précis que les motifs, tissant la trame de ses desseins.


	11. Tu comptes rester comme ça

Titre : Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ?

Personnage : Marine

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 319

* * *

XI

Quand Marine entra à l'intérieur de sa maison, le garçon était toujours là, assis sur les pavés, près du four. Elle ne souvenait plus qu'il y avait autant de sang ; mais il avait fini par sécher sur ses vêtements et son visage.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça encore longtemps ? »

Le gamin ne répondit pas, un air buté sur sa face brune.

« Si tu ne laves pas tes vêtements, ils seront perdus. Je ne t'en donnerai pas d'autres. »

Elle s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, détendue. Il était inutile de s'en approcher davantage.

« Aucune réponse… Voilà qui est bien inhabituel de ta part, Seiya. J'aurais pensé que tu étais moins faible. Je suis déçue. »

Le Japonais se mit à pleurer. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Que feras-tu quand tu seras blessé ? Si tu ne peux pas supporter ça… Et tout le monde… On sait que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. J'ai parlé avec le grand pope.»

Seiya détourna la tête, comme s'il voulait éviter de voir toutes les choses qui pouvaient lui rappeler l'artère du cou tranchée, le visage de son adversaire, le sang giclant sur eux. Mais les larmes recommencèrent à tomber sur ses joues et une douleur terrible lui prit la poitrine. Il n'y avait plus de vie possible après une telle chose. Manger, se vêtir… Quelle importance, quelle vanité, quelle souffrance.

Marine le regardait à présent silencieusement, ses cheveux roux flottant autour de son masque bleuté. Sa voix se voila.

« Imbécile, ce genre de choses arrive souvent. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. »

Et elle s'assit à ses côtés, l'entoura de ses bras, le consolant comme elle le faisait avec son petit frère.  
o

o

La femme chevalier soupira, les yeux fixés sur le métal qui parait sa paume. C'était ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, en effet…


	12. Shun pleurait souvent

Deux pour cette livraison...

* * *

Titre : Shun pleurait souvent...  
Personnage : Shun  
Thème : tristesse  
Rating : G  
Nombre de mots : 100

XII

Shun pleurait souvent, mais n'était jamais triste pour lui-même.

Il pleurait pour ses camarades qui ne parvenaient à aimer que dans la violence.  
Il pleurait de la déception qu'il causait depuis toujours à son frère, à ses amis.  
Il pleurait de ne plus voir un visage aimé, comme on regrette une belle chose à jamais engloutie par la mer.  
Il pleurait quand il lui fallait faire souffrir d'autres êtres, quelque mauvais qu'ils fussent…

Il pleurait parce que partout où il était allé, il n'avait jamais vu le véritable mal, mais de tristes personnes qui ne parvenaient pas à aimer hors de la violence.

* * *

Titre : Offrande  
Personnages : Kanon, Saori  
Thème : gratuit  
Rating : G  
Nombre de mots : 100

XIII

Le don qu'Athéna lui avait fait, de ses bras blancs et de son aura douce, n'appelait aucune contrepartie.

Mais les hommes sont ainsi façonnés, ils ne peuvent comprendre cette grâce, cette gratuité des actions divines ; pour eux tout doit avoir raison et juste mesure, car ils sont figures de terre modelées ; la folie est le privilège des dieux.

Kanon comprit qu'il n'était qu'un simple homme, et il courba l'échine.

Il se soumit à la grandeur de sa déesse, et ignorant la gratuité comme tous les mortels, il chercha le moyen de rétribuer la folle clémence qu'on lui avait faite…


	13. Réminiscence

Titre : Réminiscence  
Base : Saint Seiya Junikyu, anime + The Lost canvas

Personnages : Shun et autre  
Rating : PG  
Nombre de mots : 180

Une scène de la fin du Junikyu revue à la lumière de The Lost canvas...

* * *

XIV

Te souviens-tu mon frère, quand je protégeais ta fraîcheur de mes sombres pouvoirs… Car tu étais clair et neuf comme un jeune morceau de feuille, presque transparent ; il me semblait que le moindre frisson aurait réduit ton corps en poussière, la moindre haleine corrompu ta pureté… Comme j'étais bête !

Et voici que m'enfonçant à nouveau vers les ténèbres, je crois reconnaître ton visage. Ou plutôt ton âme.

C'est comme si l'on pinçait une corde de mon cœur… Je tourne la tête. Quoi, la douceur et la lumière des jardins, ici ? Il a l'exacte et même naïve fraîcheur dans la finesse des traits et la pâleur de la carnation, dans la lueur étonnée qui habite ses yeux…

L'espace d'un instant, je crois tenir à nouveau ta tête et tes cheveux d'or dans mes longues mains de femme.

Mais ce n'est pas toi, non, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire chevalier de bronze. La corde se détend et tremble dans le vide. On voit toujours partout ceux qu'on aime…

Je relève un pan de mon ample robe, et continue ma route.


	14. Shaka

Titre : Shaka  
Base : Saint Seiya

Rating : PG  
Nombre de mots : 69

XV

Il y a quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de déplacé dans le fait que ce jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, à peine sorti de l'adolescence et d'une androgyne chasteté, possède autant de pouvoir et de force.

Mais c'est ce qui rend sa lumière d'autant plus forte ; cette absurdité, cette irréalité l'entoure d'une aura de terreur - car c'est dans le monde des dieux que de tels paradoxes existent.


	15. Les secrets d'Albérich

Titre : Les secrets d'Albérich

Base : série tv

Rating : R

Notes : écrit pour les thèmes "château" et "trouble" de la communauté Livejournal MF_100 mots.

XVI

Nombreux convenaient que la princesse Freyja était l'une des plus belles femmes d'Asgard, avec ses yeux clairs comme un glacier et son extraordinaire chevelure ondulée.

_Une adorable petite sotte_, pensait néanmoins Albérich de Megrez.

Car la beauté sans pouvoir ni esprit n'était rien. Le pouvoir confère la noblesse. L'esprit confère le style.

La grande prêtresse Hilda était une beauté froide, d'un maintien et d'une force qui tenaient à distance les plus communes ardeurs du cloaque amoureux.

Haute, puissante, pareille à un château, il n'y avait rien jusqu'à sa chevelure blanche, à la structure pyramidale derrière son cou gracile, qui n'exprimât la rareté et l'aristocratie.

oOoOo

C'était fait. L'épée de Balmung dans sa main, il avait terrassé Hilda corrompue, et la reine maléfique vêtue de noir gisait à ses pieds, baignant dans son sang.

Le guerrier divin se baissa pour vérifier qu'elle était morte. Le regard était fixe ; il ferma les paupières. À présent une expression paisible et douce était sur son visage pur. C'était bien l'ancienne princesse Hilda, et l'Usurpateur se sentit étrangement brûler...

Il fit glisser sa main sur le visage parfait, pareil à celui d'un gisant ; puis son index suivit la ligne du cou satiné et encore chaud.

Albérich les avait souvent admirées sans pouvoir les toucher : ces fines clavicules sur la poitrine blanche étaient le chef-d'oeuvre d'un artiste d'un autre monde. Il dégrafa la cape, glissa sa main sous la toile de laine ouvragée de la robe, explorant le corps si longtemps interdit tout en lissant la longue chevelure de cette grande poupée à tête lourde.

Un rire glacé interrompit cette rêverie. "Albérich, que t'arrive-t-il, tu as l'air tout troublé ?"

"Rien votre altesse", répondit-il, les yeux verts luisant de concupiscence. "Je m'ingénie à trouver le meilleur moyen de vous servir."


	16. Concordance

Titre : Concordance

Base : série tv

Rating : PG

Notes : un petit dialogue sur le bouddhisme... Ikki/Shaka.

XVII

Ikki déposa un second morceau de poisson pimenté dans son écuelle.

"Paroles, paroles... Toute ta philosophie n'est en réalité subordonnée qu'à un unique principe secret : éviter la souffrance."

L'ascète eut en retour une moue de dégoût.

"Comment oses-tu prétendre que je n'ai jamais vécu, ou voulu la souffrance ?"

"Je ne parle pas de cette souffrance-ci. D'ailleurs ta recherche de la souffrance physique est bien une façon d'éviter d'approcher la souffrance morale."

"Comme c'est ironique. Moi qui ai si bien lu dans ton esprit, lors de notre combat, et qui ai perçu ta douleur..."

Mais Ikki le retint, saisissant sa main.

"Tu es sensible, bien que personne ne le sache... C'est pour cela que je t'apprécie."

Et plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre...

Bien sûr...

Shaka était aussi un enfant qui avait vu mourir ses parents.


	17. Le mal noir

Titre : Le mal noir

Base : série tv

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : Ikki découvre que certains de ses "soldats" ont des goûts étranges...

XVIII

Ce qui liait le Phénix à ses chevaliers noirs, c'était une haine commune et la loi du plus fort.

Ikki le savait, il était respecté pour la supériorité de son cosmos et de son armure. C'était bien ce que lui avait dit le Cygne Noir, mais il lui avait semblé y ajouter une nuance de Loyauté qui ne lui plaisait guère.

"Tu sais que je t'admire. Je te suivrai jusqu'à la mort. Pour toi je ferais tout. Ordonne, et j'obéirai."

Ces craintes étaient fondées…

Une nuit, dans la pénombre froide de l'ancienne masure de Guilty et d'Esméralda, le Finnois aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs se glissa près de lui.

"Les nuits sont très froides sur DeathQueen... Je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux."

Ikki lui répondit par un regard interrogateur, et comme toujours, même s'il ne l'était pas, le bleu de ses yeux exprimait la tristesse.

Le Cygne Noir passa sa main sur le torse dénudé de son chef. "_Il sait que je pourrais le tuer_", pensa le Japonais. "_Pourquoi prendre un risque aussi inconsidéré ?_"

Mais il ne le tua pas. Il le laissa poursuivre ses caresses, sans doute parce que son existence atypique l'avait rendu vierge de ce genre d'a priori, et que le corps des hommes ne le dégoûtait pas. Celui de Black Cygnus lui était même d'une étrange familiarité, avec ses cheveux d'un vert sombre, la sauvage assurance de son regard clair, le hâle maladif que conférait le soleil brûlant des terres de la Reine Morte.

Mais il n'obtint rien de lui ce jour-là, car le corps d'Ikki était encore brisé par le chagrin.


	18. Unrequested love

Titre : Unrequested love

Base : série tv

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 316

XIX

« Tu sais que je t'aime », rappela le jeune homme, les sourcils plissés.

« Tu dis cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie », plaisanta Ikki, se retournant pour jeter un oeil au chevalier en armure dont il avait presque fini de traverser la Maison.

Ce dernier demeurait immobile, la tête légèrement inclinée, mais rien ne vacillait dans sa tenue ou son cosmos.

« _C'est_ une maladie », répondit le chevalier d'or imperturbable. « Une lèpre qui gagne du terrain jour après jour. Et _toi_, qui traite cela avec une singulière désinvolture, tu me traites aussi comme un malade. »

Ikki frissonna de l'entendre s'adresser à lui aussi familièrement.

« Depuis que tu sais, tu évites les endroits où tu pourrais me rencontrer... », poursuivit l'autre d'une voix paisible. « Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, sauf lorsque cela est absolument nécessaire. Si nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce, tu restes à distance, comme si tu craignais quelque contagion. »

« Allons, Shaka. Je n'ai rien contre les gens comme toi. Pour moi, chacun est libre de vivre comme il l'entend. »

Le Phénix ne l'énonça pas à voix haute, mais l'impassibilité avec laquelle Shaka formulait ses souffrances l'avait ébranlé et peiné. Il y a avait dans ses mots la tristesse calme d'une personne sans espoir.

« En fait », poursuivit Ikki, « ce n'est pas cela le problème. Je ne te considère même pas... Comme faisant partie d'une classe ou d'une autre... Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'aimes. »

Shaka parut extrêmement surpris. Puis sa surprise laissa place à la gravité.

« Je te l'ai dit. C'est une maladie. On commence par être touché au coeur juste en un point... Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde. C'est un morceau ridicule de vous-même. Et puis petit à petit, le mal se développe, jusqu'à emplir toute votre vie. »


End file.
